Tails15809
An infamous user who hits on literally every female he comes across... Is he a Gheb reincarnation? Was obsessed with Camilla until he started dating a Felicia alt account. . Tries to go after Selena, even after some 'polite' suggestions to leave her alone (Curtesy of Spartan and Jdeo's... tactics. Which may or may not involve weapons to 'convince' Tails otherwise). He is also married to Azura, which contradicts his "love" for "Felicia". Once he was called out on this though, he switched files on his My Castle to a file where he married Felicia. It's obvious he still loves Azura, though. On July 2nd, he was caught cheating on Felicia with an Azura alt by Felicia (And pretty much the whole Fates board). This led to Felicia leaving him, with his defense being that he was supposedly drunk. Everyone then attacked him in a thread that brought together a bunch of Fates and Awakening RP'ers. He has currently retreated and people are looking for other possible boards he can be hiding in. File:Blobfish.JPG Love Interest: On August 2nd 2016, it was revealed that Tails was in a relationship with the user "Trickster_Anna". He is supposedly in a relationship with her because she was told that she would meet someone with his username and fall in love with him. It seems that he enjoys being with her, as seen in his secret board. He seems to like her so much that his love for other Waifu's is disappearing, even his love for Camilla is faltering. He only loves her, Anna, now. But considering that "Trickster_Anna" switches husbands every week, the relationship won't likely last. And, as predicted, the relationship did not last. On August 3rd, 2016, Trickster_Anna chose Xander over Tails, claiming that husbands are better than boyfriends. This has left Tails in a state of depression and will only talk in dots. "....."-Tails. He targeted Peri on july 3rd, 2016: ☀http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/73967272/855629102 Tails loving Azura: ☀https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADV0Z_b6vSXw Tails has hit on 5 ladies to this point: Camilla, Nyx, Felicia, Azura, and now PoisonedYouth. Proof of Tails loving Nyx: ☀http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/73687040 Screenshot of Tails telling PoisonedYouth he loves her: ☀https://imgur.com/LxaNp0a Used to hate the 3DS series until this post: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/73631376 He has been making posts about Azura lately: ☀ Post #6: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/73946308 ☀ http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/73946380 ☀ http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/73946704 Flirting with Camilla June 29th-30th: ☀http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/73952466 TAILS CHEATING ON FELICIA WITH AZURA: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/800422-aqua/73963500?jumpto=2#2 Hit list: *Camilla **Felicia (BEFORE SHE DIED) *Azura (TRUE LOVE) *Oboro *Peri *Nyx *Keaton *Kaden *Selena *PoisonedYouth (Who he tried to take advantage of) *HoshinoKatta *BlazGear *jdeo1997 *Xander *Niles *Silas *Simply_Liss (NEXT TARGET) *Mistress_Zelda *Nowi *Himself *Candace The Explorer *Forrest (Tsundere for him) *Anna * Rallyman * Gunter * Garon * Hinoka * Sakura * Takumi * Ryoma * Hinata * Leo * Laslow * Odin * Asugi * Flora * Fuga * Hayato * Saizo * Kagero * Hana * Subaki * Setsuna * Azama * Arthur * Effie * Chrom * Tharja (Current Target) * Rhajat *Pretty much every FE character FELICIA FOUND OUT ABOUT THE HIT LIST: "So what are you gonna say at my funeral now that you've killed me, Tails? :-( I..already know. Tails: 'Here lies the body of the love of my life ...whose heart I broke ....without a sword to my head. Here lies the woman who treated me like a KING, who I pushed aside for royalty. Rest in peace, my true love, who I took for granted. Most BOMB Pu$$y, who because of me sleep evaded................ Her shroud is loneliness, her god was listening... Her heaven will be a love without betrayal....... Ashes to ashes, dust......... to hit lists' You're awful. I also saw your 'hit lists' And to think I actually loved you. We're THREW. Chase after whoever you want. You're not worth my time anymore *sniffle* anyway! Just don't think that you're irreplaceable, bastard. When you see me with someone else....someone better than you, you will finally appreciate me for all the things that I've done for you. It's fine though. At least now I don't have to worry about catching a freaking STD from you. You are very small down there anyways. Goodbye, whore." Departure: Unfortunately, Tails has left due to being "harassed" off the boards. All because of Silas X Camilla topics. This occurred on June 29, 2016. R.I.P. Unfortunate. ....It obviously didn't last as he came back at least a few days later to continue his antics Secret Boards: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/191415-2-bit-cowboy-rides-again http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/800422-aqua Quotes: "I like her singing. Such an amazing voice. Too bad she only sings one song. I guess would other songs refresh people too? " Tails to PoisonedYouth: "Why can't I be your slut? I can show you a good time~" Trivia: *Has a really, really mesmerizing voice as proven by his Vocaroo messages. *His alternate accounts: Asomatous *Will screw anything that moves, has 2 legs and if female. *Ia a massive whore. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Badasses Category:Role-Play Category:Nohr Kingdom Category:Church of Azura Category:Anti-villain Category:Anti-villains Category:Awesome People